The invention relates to power trains for use in motor vehicles, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transmitting torque between the engine and the variable-speed transmission of a motor vehicle. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in torque transmitting apparatus with two coaxial flywheels and one or more dampers which oppose rotation of the flywheels relative to each other.
Published German patent application No. 37 21 706 of Wolfgang Reik (published Jan. 7, 1988) discloses a torque transmitting apparatus wherein a first flywheel is connectable to the engine and a second flywheel is connectable to the variable-speed transmission of a motor vehicle. The two flywheels can turn relative to each other against the resistance of one or more dampers. A friction clutch is interposed between the second flywheel and the transmission. The clutch plate of such clutch transmits torque from the second flywheel to the input shaft of the transmission when the clutch is engaged. The damper or dampers operate with energy storing elements which act in the circumferential direction of the flywheels.
Torque transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character are popular in motor vehicles wherein the engine and the transmission extend in the direction of forward movement of the vehicle. However, presently known torque transmitting apparatus with several coaxial flywheels cannot be used in motor vehicles with transversely mounted engine-transmission aggregates. The reason is that conventional torque transmitting apparatus with split flywheels or composite flywheels are too bulky for use in many types of compact vehicles wherein the space under the hood is very limited, particularly between the engine and the transmission. On the other hand, there exists an urgent need for torque transmitting apparatus which (a) exhibit the important advantages of those with composite flywheels and (b) are suitable for installation in compact motor vehicles including those with transversely extending engine-transmission aggregates.